Safe and Sound
by betterontheotherside
Summary: Alec relaxed into Magnus, pretending that he couldn't hear the bullets outside, pretending the bombs didn't exist. Ignoring the screams and cries and begs for mercy outside. Magnus. Magnus was all there was. Him, and Magnus.


**Inspired by **_**Safe and Sound **_**by Taylor Swift**

**My first songfic.**

**I know I should update my other fanfic**

**But this idea wouldn't go away…**

Alec curled in a ball, biting his lip so hard it bled. Bombs went off outside, gunshots and screams echoing through smoke and fire.

_let it be over soon, let it be over soon..._

Alec felt tears pour down his face, not doing anything to stop them from falling. He was scared. So, so scared. He sobbed, praying to whoever, wishing on anything, wanting the war outside to be over.

And then someone was holding him, telling him it was okay. That he'd wake up the next day and the sun would be up, that he'd be safe.

Magnus.

Alec clung onto his boyfriend's shirt, gripping on. "I don't want to die," he was crying so hard he couldn't breathe. "Please, Magnus, I don't want to..."

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, _

_I'll never let you go. _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light…_

Magnus held the shaking boy in his arms, stroking his hair softly. He wanted to say that everything would be alright. Wanted to say that he wasn't going to die.

But that was all a lie.

Magnus shut his eyes, holding his lover tightly. "I love you," he was muttering, "I love you. I love you. I love you." it was a chant. It was a lifeline. It was all he knew that could make Alec feel better. Someone loved him, someone _cared_. He wasn't alone.

"M-Magnus..." Alec buried his head in Magnus's neck, refusing to look outside. If he looked... If he looked, he'd be scared all over again. "Don't leave me. Please."

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…_

"I won't." Magnus promised, tears forming. Any moment now, and those locked doors would be broken open. Soldiers would rush in.

They would both be killed.

"Alec," Magnus said hurriedly, "close your eyes. Listen to my voice." he could _feel_ Alec's heart beating. Much too fast. "Listen to me." he lay down, pulling the fragile boy with him gently. "Close your eyes. Relax."

_Just close your eyes… _

_The sun is going down, you'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now…_

Alec took shuddering breaths, tears pouring over his pale face. He nodded when Magnus asked if he could hear him. He listened.

"We're going to sleep." Magnus said quietly, shushing Alec. "We're going to lie here and sleep. We're going to- to forget about everything. It will just be us. Nothing else will matter."

Alec nodded, trying. "O-okay-"

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe,_

_And sound…_

Magnus was rubbing soothing circles in the small of Alec's back, murmuring a soft tune. He felt Alec start to relax. "Alec," he said quietly, "remember the first time we met?"

The dark haired boy nodded.

"You were so shy. I called you and you had a stuttering fit." Magnus recalled, chuckling. Doing his best to enlighten the mood. Alec was so young... He didn't deserve to die like this. Not at the end of the bullet. "You were insecure. Not that I know what you were insecure about. But that's what I loved about you."

Alec didn't say anything.

"But... That's what I want you to remember, Alexander." Magnus continued, "I love you. I will always love you no matter what happens."

Alec began to cry. Magnus did too.

_Don't you dare look out your window,_

_Darling, everything's on fire…_

"I-I lo-love you too, Magnus-" Alec was terrified, going crazy on the inside. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out everything.

"Let's sleep." Magnus said, "like I said before."

So they slept.

_The war outside our door_

_Keeps raging on…_

_Hold on to this lullaby,_

_Even when the music's gone…_

Alec relaxed into Magnus, pretending that he couldn't hear the bullets outside, pretending the bombs didn't exist. Ignoring the screams and cries and begs for mercy outside.

There was only Magnus.

"I love you, Magnus." he whispered.

Magnus smiled. "I love you, Alexander."

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down…_

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now…_

"Kiss me." Alec said, out of the blue. He was hurting. Hurting so much… he only wanted comfort.

Magnus smiled, bringing his lips to the boy's. They moved in sync, lips soft, savouring the last minutes they had left…

_You and I'll be,_

_Safe and sound…_

Suddenly, the doors burst open. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, listening to Magnus's voice chanting his name. He himself was whispering, "I love you Magnus. I love you. I love you, Magnus. Don't leave me..."

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec.

_Just close your eyes, _

_You'll be alright…_

Bullets were fired.

_Come morning light,_

Alec never saw day again.

Magnus didn't either.

_You and I'll be,_

_Safe,_

_and sound…_

But Alec and Magnus were at peace, in a way.

Because even if they had been murdered, they had died together.

In each other's arms.

Like they had wanted.

**Thanks for reading… reviews please? **

**Remember; my first songfic. **

**Emotional roller coaster, eh?**

**:)**


End file.
